Everyone Has Their Scars
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: Kristine Gordon is Lt Jim Gordon's Daughter returns to Gotham after being gone for six years hoping that her past would stay her in her past but will it catch up to her. She meets the New DA Harvey Dent and is being followed by the newest criminal The Joker.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1: Coming Home~

_~A week before~_

"_Kris I know what happened in Chicago but this is Gotham not Chicago" Jim Gordon said to his twenty six year old daughter. "Dad Gotham is worse than Chicago you know that" Kristine said to her father. "I just don't know if I could do this job there" She said. "I know you are worried but what would make me more proud then to work with my own daughter" he said. "It makes it worse you would be more worried about what would happen to me then the person that is in trouble" she said. "No I wouldn't not when I know you can take care of yourself" he said. "Dad fine I will give a shot" She said Hanging the phone up and sitting her apartment that looked over Chicago. Damn but it would be nice to see mom and my brother._

~Now- Few Months before The Dark Knight~

Kristine got out of the Taxi in front of the Gotham Police Station; she took a deep breath and walked in the building. "Hi I am looking for Jim Gordon" She asked the officer sitting in the front desk. "He's not in right now" he said. "Damn it Dad you said this time and you are late" she says to herself. "I could leave him a message" he said. "No I will just call him" she said turning around nearly running into someone. "I am sorry" she said looking up to see her father standing there. "Hello Kris you came" he said. "Yeah on time unlike you Dad" she said. "I am sorry something came up and I had to go" He said leading her back to his desk.

"So, you are considering the open the position" he asked his daughter. "Yeah actually I am here to take the job I thought about it all the way here from Chicago I don't have long I have to get to my apartment tell the Commissioner I accept" she said standing up. "I will drive you" he said. "I can tell him later. Plus your mother wants to see you it's been six years Kris" he said. "I know that I just don't know I mean the fight that we had before I left was pretty bad" she said. "She has forgotten that so you should too it was a long time ago" he said to her. "I have" she said to him he nodded. "Good" he said leading her to his car.

The drive to the other side of the city was quiet, they pulled in the not so crowded Parking lot and then went up to her apartment. "This is nice" he said looking around the place. "Thanks Daddy I am really happy to be home." she said. "I am glad you are home" he said he pulled a file out and put it on the coffee table. "What's this" she asked sitting down to look at it.

"The case we are currently focusing on right now" he said.

"Jonathan Crane former doctor at Arkham Asylum used some sort of drug to find people's fears. Uh sounds like a fun guy seems to be closed" She said. "Not quite still have not caught Crane" he said. "Oh" she said she looked down and the man in the photo he was kind of cute. She shook her head.

"I don't know how I could help with this if everyone else can't find him." She told him. "I wasn't asking for your help on that one it would most likely be awhile before the Commissioner would let you out on the field anyways he has to see what you can do." Dad said.

"Yeah" she said to him looking at the case. "So did they find the guy" he asked his daughter. "No he has disappeared I am just afraid to go out alone" she said he sat down next to her. "We will find him and he will go away for a long time" Gordon said to her. "I hope so" she said.

Soon she was at her parent's apartment and sitting awkwardly across from her mother. "So I am so happy you are home Kris I really missed you" Barbra said to Kris who smiled. "I missed you too mom" she standing her mother did the same and they hugged for the first time in six years.

Kris felt bad about all the things she called her mom and not contacting her when she was found by her dad who flew to Chicago to help the investigation on where his missing daughter was. He had told her to call her mom when they got to the hospital but she was still mad at least she thought she was. "Mom I am sorry I worried you so much" Kris said. "I am your mother no matter what you do or say I will always be worried" Barbra said hugging her again.

Jim smiled at his girls they made up and had their friendship back. He stood and joined in the hug. "Dad" Kris said when he attacked them. "Jim" Barbra said laughing this was just like it used to be. "Hey family" a small male voice said. "James little dear brother" Kris said. "Kris your home" James said running to his sister for a hug. "It's good to see you James" she said. "Same to you" he said. "Hey you think you can help me with my homework" he asked her. "Anything but math that's mom's place of help" Kris said laughing.

For the next hour Kris helped James with his homework, she really was happy that she came home. Patched things with mom and got a job working with her dad. Chicago seemed like a distant nightmare that she wished she could forget. She had had some fun times there like making friends and the job that she had through she spent of her time trying to find the man that hurt her she knew his face so well but he hid so well.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled in out it was Chloe. "Hey I will right back I have to take this call" she opening the phone. "Hey Chlo" Kris said. "Hey Kris" she said. "What's wrong" She asked her best friend. "He got another girl right after you left for Gotham last night" she said. "Damn it who" Kris asked. "Claire my sister" Chloe said.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I wish I could help" Kris told her. "It's not your fault Kris he is a psycho" Chloe said. "Claire is so young and small she won't stand a chance with him" she said Kris could hear the tears in her best friends voice. "Here listen to the news reports." She said.

"Twenty two year old Claire Sanders was kidnapped by Evan Lynch who has been at this for years and no one has yet caught him no one has survived his clasp since former officer Kristine Gordon. Could this be that he is angry at the fact that his first victim escaped and is this him taking vengeance on that fact. Claire Sander's was entering her home when she was taken… Do you see they think it's all on you but I don't I am glad you got away." Chloe said sadly. "He needs to be stopped" she said.

Kris looked down her eyes watering. "I know Chloe I can't do anything here I would help you know that but I can't" Kris said. "If I were to ever face him I don't know what would happen" She said to Chloe. "I understand I just thought that you would want to know what happened" Chloe said. "Don't worry She will come back to you" Kris said. "

"So how is being home" her best friend asked, Kris thought about it. "I am happy to be home but now I feel bad I can't help you to find your sister" Kris said. "I know but I mean have seen your mom I knew you two hadn't talked in while" Chloe said. "We are fine I was actually helping my brother with his homework" she said. "Oh I should let you go then" Chloe said. "Okay bye" Kris said hanging up.

Kris walked back to dining table to see how her brother was doing tears rimmed her eyes someone else had been taken. "Kris you okay" James asked his Distraught looking sister. "I am fine" she said wiping her eyes and going back to focusing on her brother's homework.

'Damn it' Kris thought how he could do that that was eight girls in four years each one held for four weeks tortured and raped. Even the thought of it brought shivers down her spine him touching her, the cold blade that he used to carve his name into her torso. She brought her hand to her mid section she felt the scar there and it would be for the rest of her life.

"Kris something is wrong" James said to his sister who noticed that her face was wet with tears. "I mean it Kris what is wrong" he asked his older sister. "Nothing James I have to go" she said, going to the door. "Tell mom and dad thanks for having me over I will come back tomorrow for dinner" She said grabbing her coat and leaving.

James watched his sister go there was something wrong with her and didn't know what could have chased her away. It had to have been the person that called his sister told her something that disturbed her to leave. James went back to his homework when his parents came through the door with dinner. "Hey where is Kris" Dad asked. "She went home said she would have dinner with us tomorrow" He said. "That's weird." Barbra said.

"She was acting weird like something was bothering her or something had happened to her and her friend who called told her something I don't know" James said to his parents. "I will go find her she shouldn't be walking in this weather" Jim said. "Go bring her back" Barbra said knowing full well what made her daughter run out.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2 Evan and Claire Come to Gotham~

Gordon drove around the city till he found Kris sitting on a bench covered in snow. He stopped his car and went to his daughter. "Kris" he said sitting down next to her. "Kris what is wrong" he asked her she looked at her father. "He took another when I left" she said to him her tears frozen on her face. "He will kill her I know he will" she said. "Like all the others" he voice was soft and shaky from the cold. She had been had here awhile her father guessed.

"He can't get you anymore if he does we have him you know that" he said putting his hand on her shoulder. She leaned into him.

"I know daddy" she said. "But he has Claire" she said to him. "What you mean that nice girl's sister who helped you out" he asked. "Yeah Chloe's sister he took last night after I left yesterday" She said. "Oh I am sorry come on let's back dinner waiting for us" he said helping her stand up and walking to the car.

Back at her parent's she warmed up and eating small amounts of food the worry of Claire still ate her. Her mother looked at her worried. "Kris if you would like you can stay here your room is still open" Barbra said. "No I have to go home" Kris said after dinner. "I will see you tomorrow she said to the go the awaiting Taxi.

"Jim now tell me what's wrong with Kris" she asked her husband. "Evan is at again he has taken his ninth girl last night someone Kris knew while in Chicago" he said Barbra looked worried. "She will be fine it's there not here" he said placing his hand on his wife's. "I hope so" she said as she began to clean the table off.

Kris unlocked her door and walked in setting her keys down on the table by the door. She unwrapped her scarf and hung up next was her coat lastly she took her boots off. She made her way to her kitchen pulling out a bottle of wine Clair had gotten her as a going away present. She opened the bottle grabbing a glass. She then went to the living room and sat down on the sofa she filled her glass and took a long drink. "This is to you Evan" she said raising her hand. "For making me stronger in my life" she taking another drink, she set the glass down and lay down.

Her hope of being free of him shattered she thought if she left it would end but she was wrong. She turned on some music and let herself close her eyes.

Evan held the knife in his hand against Claire's throat she let a scream out and he slapped her. "What have I told you not to scream unless I tell you to" he said to her she quickly quieted down. "Now we are going to take a little a trip to Gotham to visit an old friend" he said holding up to plane tickets.

"Now let's get you all cleaned up so we can get going" he said taking the straps off her he pulled her to the bathroom and ran some water. 'Just wait till I find you Kris it will be worth it you will never live without me there' he thought to himself.

Kris woke the next morning to rapid knocking on her door. "Kris it's your father open up" Gordon said. She stood up and opened the door to see her father's face he smiled at her. "It's your first day get ready I will take you in" he said walking in and going to sit down while she got dressed.

Kris pulled out her dark blue sweater and gray pants she walked into the bathroom to shower quickly. She washed up and got out to get dressed. She brushed her long brown hair and went out to meet her father she put her boots back on and her coat. "I am ready" she said. "Well let's go" he said putting a hand on middle of her back guiding her through the door and down the stairs to his awaiting.

The ride was quiet and fast but once there she felt at home it was where she belonged she felt her father's hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to the Gotham Police Department" he said she smiled. "Thanks Dad" she said he led her to her desk which he had one empty next to him so he asked if his daughter could have the desk. "Okay dad you're pushing it with having me across from you" she said. "Well the Commissioner made you my rookie partner" Gordon said. "Great" she said sarcastically. "Well at least we will be close" he said. "Yeah" She said. She sat down and looked around.

She felt like she belonged here in Gotham not only because she was born here but because it was her home and never again would she leave. She felt for Chloe she really did but Evan wasn't her problem anymore she was free. "Dad" Kris said. "Yeah Kris" he asked her. "You are right he can't get me here I am free of him now I guess I should thank you for bringing me home" she said he nodded. "I got to admit I missed my little girl" he said. "Gordon's enough small talk there has been a robbery get there on the double here's the address" the Commissioner said.

Both of them looked up and hurried out of the building. "He's scary" Kris said. "Well he's the boss" her dad said. "Damn I don't if I will like him" she said. "Nobody does" he said as they got in the car to get to the store that got robbed.

Evan and Claire made their way through Gotham to the Address Claire had gotten from her sister who had no idea what was going on and why her sister would be in Gotham City. Evan felt a rush of pleasure of knowing that he was about to see the reason he choice this life. The reason her wanted to kill but also the reason he kept living. In a way he loved the way the women screamed when he tortured them to his body take advantage of them. It was like ecstasy for him.

Evan smiled as he picked the lock to Kristine's door he went to hid but before he tied Claire up in the middle of the room gagged to a chair. He smiled again and walked into her bedroom to the closet. "Happy Birthday Kristine" he said closing the door.

"Well that was eventful" Kris told her dad. "It was I wonder what this guy calls himself I mean he leaves joker cards at the crimes" she added. "No one knows but one day we will and till then your mother and I have a surprise tonight considering what today is" Gordon said. "My birthday" she said. "Yup, Hey we haven't celebrated your birthday with you for six years now come on we are taking you out tonight our treat go home get ready we meet you there" he said waving a taxi over for her. "Alright dad" She said.

The ride home was a happy one today she turned twenty seven she smiled to herself. The Taxi stopped. She paid the driver and gave him a tip. "Thanks lady" he said. "You're Welcome" She said happily she then made her way up to her apartment. "What the heck" she said opened the door to reveal Claire Sander's tied and gagged to a chair. "Claire I am going to untie you and give you my phone I want you to look in my contacts till you See Dad Call him understand he is cop he will come and help" she whispered Claire nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3: Evan Lynch is caught ~

When Clair was out of the way Kris pulled her gun and went to check all the rooms. "Evan I know you are here and my Dad is on his way. I am not afraid of you anymore" she said suddenly her bedroom door opened and she was knocked to the ground. "I somehow doubt that" he said grabbing her she let out a painful scream knowing the neighbors could hear.

He slapped her. "You know how I feel about screaming when I am not touching you" he said Kris brought her knee up to his groin. He let her go she started to run but he grabbed her ankle making her fall to the ground. She kicked backwards trying to get free of his grasp she hoped that Claire had gotten through to her dad. "Come on Kris we can try again I still love you" Evan said. "No I don't want anything to with you I was supposed to be free of you when I came home" she said kicking him again hitting him in the nose he let her ankle go and she got up and grabbed her gun pointing it at him. "Touch me again I will shoot you" She said.

"Well my little Krissy has grown up since the last time we encountered." He said standing up holding his broken nose. He made a step to her and she shot the gun hitting the wall next to him. "I won't miss next time" she said pointing the gun back at him. "You won't shoot me you wouldn't dare I am the love of your life you told me remember.

"_Evan this is beautiful" Kris said. "You're welcome and happy twenty second birthday" Evan said taking Kris' hand. "I love you Kristine Gordon I really do" He said to her. "I love you too" She said smiling. "I have something for you" he said standing up but then got down on one knee. "Kristine Joan Gordon I love and I have from the minute I met you two years ago." He started he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. "Kris will you marry me" he asked her. _

_Kris looked at him stunned she never imagined that this would happen to her. "Evan I… Yes I will marry you" she said happily. She felt something she had always been a little scared of commitment but she thought she would give it a try with Evan since she loved him. "You are the love of my life" Evan told her. '"And you are mine" she replied to him he smiled. _

"You're the reason I don't date anymore or fall in love. You took me for granted and then you kidnapped me. Rapped and cut me up. How could you do that to someone you are supposed to love" She asked him. "It wasn't easy but you hurt me" he said to her. "Hurt you I couldn't take your double personalities anymore I was only saving myself from future pain" she said her hand was firm pointing the gun at Evan.

"Like I said you won't shoot me" he said to her again. "Kris I can't get a hold of your dad I tried to but he won't pick up" Claire said. "Keep trying Call the police then they will answer" Kris said keeping her eye on Evan who kept smiling.

"I was so in love with you and you used my emotions against me" she said. "I am not sorry for what I did" he said. "I never thought you would be. If you were mad at me why the others why kill them" she asked him. "For pleasure the pleasure I got from hurting you drove me mad that when you got away I had to continue and pin the reason I would do this on you make you feel guilty about what was happening to the others it was so much fun cutting them and gutting them when I was finished with them." He said.

"You're sick" She said. Finally she heard sirens. "Well it seems that you will be put away for good now" Kris said as the commissioner stormed in the apartment. "Over here" she said the Commissioner ran over with other officers.

"Put your hands above your head" The commissioner said Evan did what he was asked. "I will get you Kris and when I do I will kill you after I do what I did to you before" he said as he was handcuffed and taken out of the building. "You okay Gordon" he asked her. "Yeah now I am good but I will be even more once he put away for the rest of his life" she said. "He will be I will get all the evidence from Chicago transferred here he has committed a crime here so we have the right to charge him and prosecute him in our area" The Commissioner padded Kris' shoulder.

Kris went straight to Claire holding her as she cried. "I am so sorry Claire" Kris said. "It's not your fault he turned out this way" Claire said. "I know they are going to want to take you to the hospital to get your cuts cleaned and bandaged. They will then send you home to your sister" Kris said. "Chloe must be a complete wreck" Claire said her eyes were red. "You will be fine" Kris said to her as the paramedics took her to the hospital.

"Kris I am so sorry I didn't pick up I was a little busy. I should have picked up the phone are you okay" her father asked her. "I am fine and I am not mad I am just glad that Evan got caught" she said. "Well it looks like birthday dinner is going to have to wait" he said. "Yeah"

Jim Gordon looked in the apartment at the man that hurt his daughter. "Dad don't" Kris said. "I am having a word with him" he said ignoring his daughter and going to Evan. "Do find joy in hurt peoples Daughter's" he asked the man who just laughed. "You find it funny that you assaulted a cops Daughter well I hope you will be laughing when you are sent away for a long time" Gordon said to the man who just smiled.

"She was a lot of fun to cut up" Evan said Jim Gordon turned around and punched him. "Don't you ever talk about my daughter like that" he said shaking his hand from the pain of the blow. "Jim now I know you are upset but do not do that again" The Commissioner said Kris smiled at what he did. "Take Kris out of here we will ask her questions tomorrow you are not on this case Gordon" he said. "Fine" he said. "Come Kris let's go home" he said pulling his Daughter along.

Kris stole one more look at Evan who was smiling at her.


End file.
